Ride or Die Oneshots
by Issie1327
Summary: Letty and Dominic Toretto moments. How about a lap dance for the birthday boy. Please read new chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first attempt at a Dotty (Fast and the Furious) fanfic, I do hope you enjoy it. I hope it inspires other readers to take a chance and write. It's not great ,just okay so go easy on me it's just a test ._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Characters._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Barbeque_**

Letty had just made her way downstairs after her morning shower wearing simple denim shorts and on of Dom's t-shirts. Dom was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Letty entered and wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning babe…" Dom said.

"Mhmm…I feel like you drinking coffee on purpose, because you know I can't have any…for months" Letty whispered to Dom.

"Speaking of which…how you holding up" Dom asked.

"Well considering I am only a couple of weeks along…I am great" Letty told Dom "Just wondering how Mia is going to react when I tell her I'm pregnant"

"She'll probably start planning a baby shower…or a party" Dom told her.

"No…stop. I will deal with her when everyone arrives. Are the boys coming?" Letty told Dom.

"Yeah…They'll be here. Till then you need to relax." Dom told Letty.

"Will you relax with me…on the couch?" Letty asks Dom with a pout.

"Alright" Dom took Letty's hand and led her to the couch.

As Dom and Letty sat on the couch side by side watching a rather steamy scene Letty couldn't resist leaning into Dom to kiss him. As Letty kissed Dom she slowly moved onto his lap and leaned back.

"You taste like coffee" Letty leaned back and bites her bottom lip subconsciously "Its only 10 am, so you know we could go upstairs and…" Letty trailed her finger down Dom's chest as she made herself

"You and I both know if we go upstairs we won't make it down in time for the barbeque." Dom told Letty as he gripped her waist and passionately kissed her as he tried to stand up.

"The guys will be here in a few hours" Dom told Letty as she tried to lean in again

"Uh huh" Letty gripped Dom's shoulders and brought him back for a deep kiss as she began to pull his t-shirt over his head and traced her fingers over his six-pack.

God I wish this barbeque wasn't happening today the things that I want Dom to do to me right now Letty thought.

"Let…don't…Babe" By the time Dom began to protest Letty had started to work on Dom's pants as she started to grind on him. Dom groaned as he gripped Letty's hips to increase contact and friction.

"Shhhh" Letty placed her finger on Dom's lips. Dom gripped her t-shirt and basically tore it of her then expertly unclasped her bra and moved his hands up to her breasts. As he started to massage her nipples, she went for his zipper and began to beg Dom "I need you inside me now".

"How do you want it?" Dom asked her.

"Hard and fast…Fuck Dom stop stalling" Letty roughly grinded herself into him.

"Sit up…Let I gotta get your shorts off." Dom went for her neck he loved marking her he thought of her carrying his child now that was the best mark ever.

Letty sat up on the knees and undid her zipper.

"Fuck Dominic I want you so bad I'm so wet for you" Letty whispered to Dom as she got back on his lap to straddle him. She was grinding on him with purpose this time rough and fast if Dom wouldn't fuck her she would simply fuck him.

"Fuck, Let slowdown baby slowdown. Lemme see how wet you are for me" Dom placed his hand in her denim shorts, but couldn't get to what he wanted so he yanked down her shorts roughly and slowly made his way down to her core where she was basically dripping for him.

"Ahhhhh" Letty gripping on to him as she tried to move faster on his hand. Dom started massaging her clit and letty tossed her head back in pleasure.

Letty started moaning then reached her hand into Dom's pants and pulled him out. Dom was solid hard so she started rubbing it faster and faster.

"Hhmmm" Dom was starting to lose control as he fell victim to letty's hands and the work that they were doing.

Dom knew he was close, but this was about Letty so he took one of her nipples into his mouth again, while squeezing the other. Letty arched her back in pleasure. Gasping for breath she closed her eyes and gripped Dom's head tighter against her breast. While his fingers slipped in first one finger then two fingers then three fingers and by the forth one Letty was losing it.

As she began to cum she ground her pelvis into Dom's lap.

"Fuck Dom…I'm gonna…I'm gonna come" Letty said as she gripped Dom so hard as her orgasm ripped right through her.

Letty then rested her head on Dom's shoulder.

"We should probably handle your problem, before the guy's get here" Letty told Dom as she slipped off him on to her knees.

"Let don't…" Dom tried to stop her.

Letty was already on her knees taking Dom into her mouth in short slurps until she started to pick up the pace and use her hands as well to grip Dom's dick in tight, fast and rough motions. Then as Dom began to thrust forward Letty allowed him to hit the back of her throat each time as her other hand moved around his thighs and ass where she gripped him as his fingers worked their way into her hair. As he was slowly approaching his orgasm he started thrusting into her mouth relentlessly.

"Fuck…fuckfuckfuck" Dom said as he released into Letty's mouth.

Just as Letty swallowed she climbed back up Dom's body.

"You taste really good…you know" Letty blushed.

"Yeah…shit the guys are gonna be here soon." Dom told Letty as he stood up and fixed himself up.

"So we can't go again…" Letty said as she too fixed herself up.

"No unfortunately…we can't later alright babe" Dom kissed her forehead.

"Promise" Letty leaned in to kiss him

"Promise…" Dom told her

In that very moment the doorbell rang.

"Seriously…" Letty fixed herself up and went to open the door.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Mrs Toretto…how you doing? " Roman asked

"Great, now that you guys are here" Letty said sarcastically

"Damn…what Dom been slacking in his duties?" Roman commented

If only he knew…if only.

Just then Tej, Han, Brian, Vince, Leon along with Gisele, Mia and Gina (Gina Rodriguez)

"Geez, you guys all take a bus here or something?" Letty asked stepping aside to let them all in.

"Funny Letty…Funny" Mia told her as she hugged her.

 **Hours Later**

The boys were chilling in the back yard drinking Coronas and cracking jokes while Roman told tales about his "Honeys" .The Ladies hung around the kitchen occasionally glancing at the boys while they enjoyed they gossip. Mia started taking out the food into the backyard and made sure the barbeque was done and setting up the table.

"Alright everyone lunch is served…" Mia said as she placed the salad bowl on the table. "Dom, could you get the cooler box on the kitchen table please."

"Sure…" Dom headed inside where he met with Letty. "You alright there…Thought you'd beat Roman to eating knowing how you always attack food when you get it."

"Yeah…Just horny" Letty slowly made her way over to Dom.

"Yeah. How did that happen, you get turned on watching me man handle the barbeque?" Dom asked Letty backing up as he knew the look in her eyes and they both knew that they couldn't.

"Stop, you know we can't. Come on" Dom told Letty

"Can I get a kiss?" Letty asked Dom.

"Fine…just a kiss." Dom told Letty

As Dom leaned in as Letty attacked his lips and gripped his shoulders as she bit his bottom lip and Dom slipped his tongue in her mouth .Letty slowly moved her hands down Dom's chest towards his belt buckle. She slipped her hand in and Dom groaned just as someone walked in.

"Dom…Is the cooler box heavy or something. Oh my Goodness…uhmm" Mia looked away as she stood there frozen.

"Right…I'm gonna take this out" Dom quickly excuses himself and leaves as he tidies himself up.

"So you Okay?" Mia moved closer to Letty as Letty tried to stop blushing.

"Yep…Just hungry" Letty replied as she grabbed a glass of water and walked out.

"Really…I thought you just ate." Mia replied as she sat down.

"So who's saying grace?" Vince asked looking around as no one had reached in.

"I'll do it…" Gina volunteered. Gina was always tried to avoid conflict she was the peace compared to everyone else here even Mia lost it sometimes hard to believe that she was with Vince. Gina said grace very good actually nothing like jesses. I miss him.

As Coronas were being handed out around the table I glanced at Dom who's lap I had occupied then reached for my glass of water and held on to it tightly.

"What's going on? You aint drinking" Roman asked Letty

"Yeah…" Letty said as she pecked Dom on the lips.

Everyone decided to let it go…I mean this was Letty trying to figure is worse than trying to solve a riddle.

 **After lunch**

"Letty do you want a drink…I'm making martini's for us" Gina asked

"I shouldn't." The minute the words left Letty's mouth she regretted it as the room went silent and all the women in the room were silent.

"What do you mean I shouldn't…Letty" Mia moved over to Letty "Are you pregnant?"

"I am" Letty blushed and looked down. As the girls all screamed and hugged her so tight.

The boys were caught off guard by the screams and yells that came from inside the house. Dom immediately figured that Letty had told them. This was proven when Mia ran out the door and jumped into Dom's arms.

"I can't believe you made me aunt…Why didn't you tell me the minute you found out." Mia punched Dom in the arm.

"Wait...What's going on?" Brian asked the siblings.

"Ah…Shit you knocked her up you son of a bitch." Roman announced as the guys all congratulate Dom.

Letty and the ladies finally make it out and they all celebrate the confirmation of the new Toretto. Letty wrapped her arms around Dom and gripped his ass causing Dom to groan as she whispered to him how she couldn't wait for this night to end as all she wanted was him, a bed and no clothes.

"Relax…or I might have to punish you." Dom whispered to Letty.

Letty almost flooded when Dom said that and literally gasped, Before they got too caught up in making out. Tej coughed.

"So I got a question for you did he smack that ass or did he grab it?" Tej asked Letty.

"Both…, but I'll let you know after tonight" Letty laughed

"Damn! That's hot" Roman said as he sipped his Corona.

"Oh gosh…we need to plan a party!" Mia yelled.

"Get them out" Letty whispered to Dom as she nuzzled his neck.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **Thanks xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello…it's been a while I wasn't sure if I should continue or not. Please let me know through reviews and stuff. I am very excited for Fast 8 and I hope we get a lot of Dotty moments they are long overdue. If you guys have any ideas feel free to PM is T rated no M rated, but I will give you guys something juicy soon. Oh and please read my message at the end!**_

 _ **Theme: Kids!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

* * *

Letty was up by 7:00 am ,she had to get up early as the entire team was having breakfast at their place that morning and these were the peaceful hours with Ana still asleep .Letty loved her daughter ,but the hyper inquisitive fierce four year old was too much to handle at times like early mornings before coffee. Mia was supposed to arrive early to help her .One thing is for sure as good a cook as Letty is, Mia was a master chef.

 **8:30 am**

Letty and Mia had tidied up the house and cooked breakfast and the rest of the guests would be arriving soon.

"Brian just texted me he'll be here in 20 minutes he first needs to find Jack then put him in his pants" Mia said.

"Still doesn't like wearing pants huh…" Letty said.

"Yes, but I am sure that he will grow out of it. Just give it a couple of years." Mia told Letty.

"If he is anything like his uncle then I don't really think he will ever like wearing his pants…" Letty laughed.

"Gross Letty, speaking of which you should wake him up and get him in the shower. I will take take of my lovely niece and maybe put her in that nice pink dress I got her." Mia said as she dried her hands.

"Good luck with that…!" Letty told Mia as she ran upstairs to her and Dom's bedroom. As letty opened the doors to the bedroom she found Dom still asleep bare-chested in their bed with the sunlight coming through and making him look like a Calvin Klein underwear model.

Letty silently got on the bed and straddled Dom. Letty slowly started kissing Dom down his chest and slipped her hands into his Calvin Klein as she began to rub him lightly.

"Hhmmm that feels …" Dom began to stir and harden.

"It's crazy how you harden before you open your eyes, I could have been anyone." Letty whispered in his ears as she removed her hands and placed them on his chest.

"Except I know exactly how you smell, feel, kiss …however maybe you should continue" Dom said

"You would like that wouldn't you…" Letty said as she was about to get up.

"Wait…I don't get a morning treat?" Dom asked Letty as he flipped and trapped her underneath him and began grinding on her.

"Dom comes on stop, Mia is with Ana and the boys will be here in 20 minutes. We don't have time for this…" Letty pleaded.

"We can have a quickie…or shower together." Dom suggested as his hands undid her robe and began kissing her weak spots.

"Stop…Dom, Don't we can't…, there's no uhmm fuck…god don't stop" Letty began moaning under Dominic's ministrations as she began to grip his shoulders.

"Letty…Ana asked if you…" Mia barged into the room only to find her friend and brother grinding each other with letty's hands bound above her head and Dom's head buried in her neck. "Seriously guys…Ana asked me to get you."

"Yeah…uh sure." A flustered letty got out from underneath Dom and left to tend to Ana.

"How is it you still manage to interrupt my sex life after all these years…? Little sis" Dom asked Mia.

"It's a skill and my duty as a sister…now get cleaned up the boys will be here soon." Mia told Dom.

* * *

 **9:00 am**

Letty, Mia, Gisele and Gina (From my first one-shot) were all setting the table when suddenly…

"Mami…" Ana called her for her mother's attention

"What's wrong Ana?" Letty asked her inquisitive daughter.

"I have a question…" Ana told her mother.

"What is it Ana? …Ana" Letty asked her daughter as she demanded to be lifted of the ground regardless of the fact that Letty was clearly busy.

"What's sex?" Ana asked Letty looking her straight in the eye.

There was about 5 minutes of silence before Mia responded since Letty was still in shock and the others well they were too busy cracking up to be of any help.

"So where did you hear that word Ana?" Mia asked her.

"Daddy… " Ana said

"Your daddy said that word…" Mia asked

"Yep" Ana said

"I am gonna kill Dom" Letty said

"We will deal with him later so honey listens…When two people really love each other they have sex… " Mia said

"How?" Ana asked

"They give each other massages." Letty answered

"Why?" Ana asked.

"To make babies…" Mia said receiving a death glare from Letty.

"When?" Ana asked much to Letty's dismay.

"Uhmm…When you asleep so you don't see the magic happen when you get a little brother or sister." Mia said hoping to end the very uncomfortable conversation.

"Okay" Ana said as she ran off satisfied.

"You gonna kill Dom aren't you?" Mia asked

"Oh hell yes…" Letty said

* * *

 **After Breakfast**

As soon as everyone finished breakfast and said they goodbye's promising they would soon visit again. Only the O'Connor's and Toretto's remain. Ana crawled on to Letty's lap and buried her head in the nook of her neck.

"Hey…Ana. I am taking jack out for some ice-cream do you want to come?" Mia asked Ana

"Nope…I want to sleep" Ana looked at her aunt.

"Honey…it's so early you just got up" Letty told her.

"Yeah…but I want to sleep" Ana argued

"Ana…What's all this about, you never turn down ice-cream?" Dom asked

"If I go for ice-cream then you and mommy wont" Ana looked at her hands

"Won't what?" Dom demanded

"Have sex and make me a brother or sister" Ana began to cry

"If you go out for ice-cream I promise that I will…Okay. Me and Mommy…" Dom told Ana

"Promise" Ana asked

"Promise" Letty kissed Ana's cheek

As soon as Ana left with Mia, Brian and Jack to spend some time at the park and get ice-cream. Dom approached Letty in the bedroom.

"Ana really wants a sibling?" Dom told letty as he approached her from behind

"Yeah…so now what?" Letty asked

"Lets practice" Dom said as he carried letty to the bed.

* * *

 _ **Thank you**_ _for reading;_ _ **please**_ _review .I will update another one soon much better with some Elena drama._

 _ **P.S I need you guys help finding a Fanfic that I read once so I kind of remember the plot. Dom and Letty are married the Letty cheats on Dom with a friend of hers from high school I think then when she tells Dom she stresses that he might want a divorce. I know that the friend's wife works a lot as well as Dom and oh there is the part where she makes out with the friend on his couch and then she and Dom go for therapy and end up sorting shit out. PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FANFIC I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR MONTHS!**_

 _ **xoxo Thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So they last chapter I updated was really bad, I know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I will try to write more in third person with less direct dialogue. I want to guys to then tell me if you like this method of writing or if you would prefer how I used to write.**_

 _ **Theme:**_ _ **Before I remember…**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own the Fast and the Furious.**_

* * *

It's been a couple of months since the entire Owen thing happened and since then she has tried everything possible to remember, but nothing. The entire team or family was been so supportive it's a tragedy to think she could have been part of Shaw's team forever if they hadn't thought of her worth enough to fight for.

"Letty…Leticia!" Mia tried to grab her best friend's attention. To Mia regardless of the fact that Letty had no memory of her or their relationship she had her sister back and that was more then she could have ever hoped for.

"Huh? What? Sorry I must've zoned out or something" Letty said as she placed the photo album Mia had given her to look at back on the coffee table.

"You okay?" Mia asked

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff"

"Worried about your memories…?"

"I just don't want to disappoint anyone" Letty sighed.

"It's not about us, we just glad to have you here with us. Back…Home where you belong. It's where you've always belonged" Mia told Letty

Letty loved that about Mia, it's like she always knew what to say and when to say though Letty wanted to believe that she didn't need her memories she simply had the desire to get them back. To share in the laughs of old stories retold, events that form part of their timeline or to add to the conversation. She understood that the team would accept her regardless, but it would never really be the same. And Dom…god Dom, Letty wasn't blind to the love he had for her it was always there in his eyes. However she also never missed the longing in his eyes that silently plead for his first love to return.

"So how are things with Dom?" Mia asked.

"Uhmm, it's Okay I guess. Where is he anyway?" Letty asked

"Dom went out for lunch…" Mia replied as she got off the couch and made her way into the kitchen in order to avoid getting further into the conversation.

Letty of course sensing something was off with Mia followed her into the kitchen.

"Is he having lunch with her again?" Letty asked standing on the other side of the counter waiting for Mia's reply.

"Yes, Dom's having lunch with Elena." Mia told Letty as she looked up from what she was doing to catch Letty reaction. "They just friends Letty I am sure nothing is happening"

"Dom is a great guy I couldn't have expected him to wait around forever. It's fine." Letty knew she was far from fine and soon decided who better to ask for advice then her best friend. "Actually I am not fine…"

"What's wrong?" Mia asked

"I have feelings for Dom I tried to convince myself it was just cause he got me away from Shaw or jumped of a bridge to save me…That's not it. I feel something and I want to act on it and give me and Dom another shot. But…" Letty told Mia as Mia stared at her without uttering a single word.

"But…What Letty?" Mia asked

"I told Dom a few months ago that I don't think we would work out because I am not the girl he remembers, so I kissed him…goodbye. And then advised him to move on. I said that Elena is a great woman and he should try to work things out with her and start a family. So…I guess he took my advice" Letty said with tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Letty. Dom could never move on from you even when you were dead it's just never going to happen. Look…Elena has been the one calling Dom to get together and the only reason Dom goes is because he still feels guilty about leaving her for you." Mia looked at Letty's reaction. "Letty I have to be honest with you. Dom is a great guy and eventually he might be able to move on and start a family with someone else, somewhere else. Would you be able to accept that?" Mia said

"I don't know…I mean" Letty shook her head.

"Elena loves Dominic that's not a secret, she helped him heal and he cares for her deeply. Elena wants him back and if Dom decides to finally move on you might just lose him" Mia told Letty baring all honesty to her.

"I know…trust me I know. It's just…" Letty started

"Do you love my brother? It's a simple question" Mia asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes" Letty said so quickly she hadn't realised what she said till she looked at a beaming Mia.

"Then you better make sure you get him back…" Mia nudged Letty.

"What about what I told him?"

"If you kiss him, then he won't remember a thing. Your his weakness always have been always will be." Mia told Letty.

 **Next Day 6 pm**

 **Doorbell**

As Letty opened the door she was met with the last person she wanted to see.

"Elena…?" Letty was shocked it was no secret that the two were not friends simply because of the general infatuation with one Dominic Toretto that they both clearly loved with all they heart.

"You seem surprised to see me, But I am bet you know exactly why I am here" Elena told Letty as she let herself into Letty's apartment.

"Excuse me…Look I have no idea what you're talking about. I think it would be safer if you left" Letty told Elena trying to calm her temper as injuring a cop was not really on her bucket list.

"You just won't let him go…even when you were dead he always had that damn cross on. Well…it won't work I have Dom exactly where I want him and soon he will be all mine, then you will be forced to watch him and me together with our family and children" Elena smiled "Then you can finally die in his heart…No more Ride or Die. I am not even sure what Dominic ever saw in you, you were just always a common whore that used her friendship with a girl to become her brother's slut just to get a reputation " Elena spat(Not Literally) in Letty's face.

"Puta!" Letty exclaimed as she bitch slapped Elena across her face that would without a doubt leave a bruise.

"How dare you…?" Elena said as she ran out without a doubt to go blab to Dom what his crazy Ex did to her face.

"Don't ever come back!" Letty screamed as she banged her door shut in anger. Soon worry settled over Letty did she really lose Dom, just like that.

Letty soon decided to call Mia to tell her what happened.

"Hey…Mia" Letty said into the phone

"Hi…Is something wrong?" Mia asked

"Yeah…Kind of. Elena came to my apartment and she just told me about how I should let Dom go and how I lost him then she called me a whore and I slapped her" Letty told Mia

"What…? Why would she do that? I honestly can't believe all you did was slap her I would have expected you to have done a lot worse, but I am glad you didn't I would've hated to drive down to the station to bail you out" Mia laughed.

"Damn I must have been something else back then…huh" Letty said

"Clearly you still kind of are…" Mia said "I will let Dom know what happened, thanks for calling me Letty and take care" Mia hung up.

 **It was about 8pm when Letty heard her Doorbell again**

"Look Elena I don't want to hurt you…so if you could kindly just simply Fuck Off!" Letty screamed as she swung her door open only to see…

"I guess you Okay" Dom answered with in his deep baritone voice.

"Sorry…I uhmm I thought it was someone else" Letty told Dom as she invited him inside.

" Mia called me and I went to see Elena, she won't be around anymore" Dom told Letty as he took a seat on her couch.

"Thanks, you want something to drink?" Letty asked

"Yeah…anything is cool"

"Anything is cool he says…yeah right" Letty laughed as she handed Dom a bottle of corona with a smile

"Thanks…I didn't think you still drank these" Dom gestured to the corona.

"Somethings didn't change…" Letty said as she looked Dom in the eye

"I guess" Dom said as he took a sip of his corona

"So how have things been at the garage?"

"Good, I never thought I would partners with a former buster. But shit happens"

"Yeah, what about the charger? I mean have you started rebuilding it yet?"

"Yeah, it's slow, but I'll get there eventually"

"Maybe all you need is an extra pair of hands…"

"I guess…" Dom smiled at Letty as he drank again from his corona.

"Can I ask you some question…Dom" Letty asked

"Yeah…sure."

"What was our relationship like…before?" Letty asked Dom looking into his eyes.

"Complicated…" Letty looked away from Dom to the ground "To everyone else, but to each other we made all the sense in the world. We were fire, untamed, uncontrollable with no off switch. You kept me going I kept you going"

"Uhhmm, What about sexually?" Letty asked

"There was no part of you I didn't know, challenged each other physically always trying to get deeper, closer and never satisfied." Dom told Letty staring at his corona.

"Did you ever want a family, white picket fence and a dog?" Letty asked

"I did, but I changed my mind"

"Why?"

"There's missing pieces to my puzzle, so why bother"

"Which pieces are missing?"

"You…" Dom looked Letty straight in the eye.

"Do you love her? I mean Elena"

"I want to…I try to. But I can't" Dom told Letty

Letty moved closer to Dom almost leaning in "Do you love me?"

"Always…" Dom said as Letty leaned in to connect their lips, her lips hovering over Dom's, she quickly brushed her lips over his before she kissed him. Dom must've been extremely shocked as it took a while before he responded slowly almost unsure if it was happening or not. Letty pulled back not moving an inch looking Dom straight in his eyes.

"Kiss me…Don't question it" Letty told Dom then waited for his response.

Dom first searched her eyes and stole a quick glance at her corona just to make sure that she wasn't drunk in any way. Dominic slowly leaned in and nipped at her lip before he hungrily pulled at her bottom lip before he took her breath away with is deep kiss.

"Letty…" Dom sighed separating from Letty "I should get going before"

"Dom…I want this"

"You're confused, you don't know what you want right now" Dom said as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

Letty quickly got off the couch and grabbed on to his muscle hugger"I want you to fuck me; I don't care if I don't remember or never will. I know what I want and I know what I feel,Dom.I love you…So if you really love me follow me" Letty told Dom as she let go of his hand

Dom watched as Letty slowly made her way into the bedroom taking of the leggings and t-shirt and dropping them along the way giving Dom a clear indication of exactly what she wanted. Dom finally tore his eyes away from her and thought about it.

After a few minutes Letty heard her front door slam and then silence. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed she was staring out her bedroom window to see him get into his car and drive off. She felt so stupid, maybe she was to last. Maybe Elena had won the greatest prize ever Dominic Toretto's body, mind and soul. Just as she had decided she lost she felt someone place kisses on her bare shoulders then neck.

"I thought you left…" Letty told Dom

"I couldn't I need this…I need you even if it's just for tonight" Dom placed his hand on her hip and rubbed his thumb in circles.

"I want you" Letty threw her head back as Dom began licking and biting her neck "I need you"

 **Letty POV (It's easier for me)**

From behind Dom unclasped my bra and began to play with my nipples. He rolled my nipples between his fingers and pulled my panties down my legs, before I knew it I was moaning. I heard him unbuckle his jeans and remove his t-shirt. Soon we were both naked.

His fingers began to trace her sensitive spot and started rubbing his fingers there in a circular motion. His fingers worked over her clit slow at first then picking up speed. He slides in the first finger and they both moaned. Dom because she was still so fucking tight and Letty because it felt amazing and they just started. Dom started to pump his fingers in and out and allowed himself to taste her. Then he slowly brought letty to the bed. Letty was on her back when she felt Dom kissing the path way between her breasts, stomach and thighs before his tongue flicked over her clit relentlessly and she arched her back in ecstasy as she watched Dom go down on her.

"Uh uh uh…Fuck!" Letty lost control as her first orgasm over took her. Soon Dom placed himself between her thighs as he hovered her and placed soft kisses on her lips.

"Let…Are you sure?"

"Why are you still talking…? I want you inside me now!"

A painful thrust ripped through Letty as Dom's thick cock finally settled in back home.

"Fuck…you're so tight" Dom looked at her a question hung above them

"I haven't been with anyone ever…only you baby"

Dom started a steady rhythm. Each thrust faster than the last and soon I gripped on to his shoulder and dug my nails in as I was in too much fucking pleasure. As I felt my next orgasm approaching Dom went faster. Dom's throbbing member pumped in and out and I was so wet. Soon I was on my third orgasm then Dom lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and suddenly he was hitting the right spot over and over again.

"Uh fuck yes" Dom groaned as he finally released inside of me.

"Turn around" Dom told Letty

"You want to go again?" Letty asked messing with Dom

"I want to go all night"

Dom and letty went all night long till sleep over came them.

 **Next Morning**

Dom decided he would have a shower then leave. As she finished his shower and walked back into to the bedroom wrapped in only a towel.

"Morning" Dom said as he saw Letty watching him from the bed.

"Shower already…" Letty kissed Dom with so much passion then dropped his towel and took his hand leading him back to the bed. "I was hoping for a massage"

"Let…" Dom asked as she placed him on his back and straddled him.

"I am back… me ride you…" Letty told Dom.

* * *

 _ **Did you guys prefer this? Yes or No. Let me know**_

 _ **Thank you xoxo**_

 _ **Please read and review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello…So I know that I don't exactly write the best smut scenes, but I would like to give it another shot. I am open to prompts and suggestions even criticism please let me know what you think. I am looking for a Beta-reader if you interested please let me know.**

 **Theme: Let's have a baby!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the storyline.**

* * *

Letty had her memories back and she and Dom were going steady…actually perfect. Letty always wanted a family, but lately it was intense maybe it was all the time she was spending with Jack or maybe all the talks with Mia. Letty was having intense baby fever and really wanted Dom to put a baby in her. Mia walked into Jack's room only to find Letty absentmindedly holding his one of his teddy bears and staring into thin air.

"Hey…you okay girl" Mia asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah…good"

"Let…you're my sister and we've known each other for a long time. So I can kind of tell when you lying"

"Fuck" Letty sighed "Alright I was kind of thinking of…"

"Of?"

"A baby…like if I and Dom had a baby"

"Oh my…" Mia bust in to the biggest smile Letty had ever seen

Mia immediately dragged Letty out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Where she continued to ask Letty everything there was to know about having a baby.

"Wait if we both get pregnant…then we can go through it all together and give birth together" Mia clapped excitedly

"Slow down I still have to tell Dom, I don't even know if he wants children"

"Of course he does, he just couldn't find a woman strong enough to carry his children"

"You think so…"

"I promise you if you tell Dom tonight you want a baby he will have you knocked up by Monday…trust my brother wants something or sets his mind on a goal he can be very persistent."

"I'll give you that your brother can go for hours…" Letty laughed at the expense of Mia's grossed out facial expression.

 _ **Later at the house**_

Dom got home from the garage pretty late ever since expanding the garage it's like the whole of L.A brought they cars there. Not that he was complaining he got to do what he loved all day and gets paid for it all at the end. Dom and Brian were now partners and the garage was doing great. When Dom got into the house he noticed the Dinner table was set and instantly got his phone out to double check the date and make sure that he didn't forget anything which it seemed he didn't. Dom slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Papi" Letty came up to him kissed him and made her way to the dinner table with the dinner plates.

"I forget something…" Dom said standing behind Letty.

"Nope…I just wanted to. I have something I need to talk to you about…"

"They words every man dreads hearing"

"Relax…Its nothing bad. Its good news I think"

"Alright let's eat then"

Dom and Letty sat down and had dinner. Then Letty dragged Dom to the lounge and sat him on the couch .Where she straddled him.

"I like how this going" Dom looked at Letty

"I was thinking it's really quiet and empty around here"

"So you want to have a party?"

"More long term…Less people involved"

"You want to have…"

"Dom I want to have a baby…I want us to start trying maybe for a baby." Letty got off Dom's lap and sat on the couch when she felt Dom stiffened.

Dom remained silent so Letty got up and went to bed. Letty thought he loved her or wanted a family with her, but guesses both her and Mia were wrong. Letty got undressed , put on one of Dom's t-shirts and got into bed on the edge of her side as far as possible from Dom. Letty felt like she just showed Dom her most vulnerable side and he had simply froze, she never felt so alone. Letty soon passed out upstairs in bed on her own.

Letty was a woken by someone whispering her name while placing light kisses all over her body.

"Letty…Let"

"Uhmm" Letty felt Dom press his erection on her backside. Heat began to pool at her core.

Slowly his lips trailed down her body. Letty bites her lip trying to resist the sensation that was forming between her thighs. Soon Dom slide his hand lower then into her panties slipping between her folds and rubbing her clit. Gasping Letty tried to convince herself that she didn't want this _(Fuck she needed this…)._ Dom's lips kissed her shoulders and she angled her face to kiss him slipping her tongue in and battling for dominance. Dom moved to hover over her and made his way down to the prize. Letty watched Dom move lower he kissed her stomach and looked up into her eyes where he saw a few tears escape as she tried to control her breathing. Suddenly she felt him licking her clit, before his tongue dipped inside of her and his lips wrapped around her clit sucking hard. Dom continued until

"Uh uh uh" Letty was losing all control. As she came hard.

Dom removed himself from between her thighs and climbed up to her looking deep into her eyes.

"Let I last night…"

"Its fine…" Letty said as she tried to get away.

"No, it's not Fuck Letty I want you I want us to have a baby as many as possible. I was surprised when you asked me I was actually kind of scared worried that I might not be a good father. Look at the shit I get the team into. I don't want to hurt you or fail our child. Then I thought the only woman I have ever loved wants to have my child and then…then I couldn't wait to knock you up." Dom told Letty as he kissed her tears away.

"I love you Dom"

"I love you so much…I want you to have my baby. Letty will you have my baby."

"Yes…fuck yes."

Dom moved into Letty inch by inch. Soon he filled her completely so deep within her. Letty threw her head back in pleasure and pure happiness. Dom wanted a child with her, she felt guilty for having ever doubted him and his love. Dom took a nipple into his mouth and started nibbling on it. Dom pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast until Letty was overcome with her second orgasm. Dom pumped into her as her head fell back in pleasure as a silent scream escaped her lips. Dom switched angles hitting just the spot and soon Letty was on her third orgasm. Dom moved her legs to his shoulders so he could get deeper by lifting her lower body of the bed. Letty was so fuckin wet and tight. He grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head as he once again began thrusting.

"I want you to give me a baby…Let"

"Yes…yes oh uh uh uh don't stop fuck yes"

He moved in and out of her in slow strokes while looking into her eyes and telling her how much he loved her. Finally he came hard after a few more thrusts and buried his seed deep in her. They went a few more rounds till noon.

It was noon when Dom woke up to an empty bed and found Letty on the phone talking to someone.

"Mia I am so sure that he knocked me up"

Silence

"Oh god no I loved every second of it"

Letty turned around and found Dom standing in the doorway with that smirk on his face.

"Listen I will come by later the beast has awakened"

Letty hung up the phone and leaned back into Dom as he came up behind her.

"Beast uh?"

"Yeah…Princes are overrated"

"Maybe if you fuck me hard enough I'll transform"

"Mhmm, after lunch" Letty told Dom as she grabbed his dick and moved slowly to the kitchen

"Fuck me" Dom whispered as he felt her take hold of all of him

"I will" Letty kissed him passionately. "Hard and Fast".

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys liked it I know it was short. I hit a writer's block give me a while. Let me know if you guys want a part two and who you would like to see more of in my one shots...Let me know and I will try to deliver the best that I can.**_

 _ **Thank you and Please read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So I haven't really been in a writing mood lately, but I would really love to update weekly .I decided to go on the Tumblr site Mr & Mrs Toretto which is my go to site for updates and stuff and it kind of got me thinking of an idea from some of the pictures I saw, you guys should check it out.**_

 _ **Theme: Home sweet home**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own anything else besides the storyline**_.

* * *

 **At Mia's House that Afternoon**

"So you heard anything from Brian?" Letty asked Mia

"No, you heard anything from Dom?" Mia asked Letty

"Nah"

"I mean I know Hobbs is a friend and all, but I really hope this is the last time he needs their help" Mia said

So Dom and Brian had been called up for help by Hobbs which led to a 2 month long assignment which involved no visits ,weekly calls if possible and no text messages.

"You miss Dom?" Mia asked Letty as she realised her friends mind had wandered off

"Late at night…I guess"

"That's gross Letty"

"Please you telling me you haven't been horny once since Brian left?"

"I have been, but I take of it"

"Mia Toretto O'Conner are you saying you have toys…?"

"Yes…"

"Does Brian know?"

"Yeah, he's seen them. Wait…You the nympho do not have any toys."

"Well…yes"

"Why?"

"Well, if your brother ever found out I might not be able to walk for about a month if I am lucky and besides I don't think a vibrator could do what Dom does to my body and if it's not that good I would rather not."

"Fine…but if he ever goes on a long assignment then what?" Mia asked Letty thinking she had caught her out

"I lost my memories and managed to control myself till Dom came and found me"

"Whatever…So you staying for dinner? I invited the boys over they all having serious withdrawal issues. They should be here by 8pm"

"I guess, but I am going home to shower and change then I will be back" Letty said as she grabbed her phone and keys

"Alright…I need to give Jack a bath then start dinner."

"See yah Mi." Letty shouted as she headed out the front door.

* * *

 **Dom and Letty's house 7pm**

Letty was at home with her cat that Dom had got her as practice for when he knocked her up at least that's what he told her when he got it from her. When she decided to have a shower. Letty was in her bedroom getting ready when she heard the front door close. She quickly grabbed her t-shirt and shorts making her way down the stairs to the front door. Letty smelt Doms cologne.

"Get over your Letty…maybe I Mia is right I should consider a vibrator" Letty thought out loud

"I am I slacking" Dom asked backing her into the wall near the front door.

"Fuck…Dom. You're back"

"Just in time it seems…what's this about a vibrator?"

"Vibrator?" Letty asked trying to play dumb

"Yeah…" Dom said moving closer

"Well, a girl has needs Dom" Letty said avoiding eye contact with Dom

"Alright…" Dom kissed Letty quickly and gently as he turned and headed up the stairs. Letty let out a breath she didn't know she was holding that was very unlike Dom.

Dom and Letty were never really lovey dovey, but that kiss was different. As Dom made his way upstairs to change as Letty walked in her cell phone began to ring.

"Hey…Mia. Yeah I know I just saw Dom…Sure we will be there in a few minutes" Letty ended the call and got dresses quickly sorting out her hair and so on

"Mia invited us for dinner everyone will be there" Letty told Dom in the bathroom as she finished applying her make-up and noticed Dom behind her.

"Great it will be nice to catch up with everyone." Dom moved closer behind Letty trapping her in-between his arms as he grinded into her from behind.

"Fuck" Letty whispered as Dom's hands moved around her waist only to pull her tighter against him.

"I intend to fuck you so hard you can't think straight much less about a vibrator, but right now let's have dinner. Everyone is waiting." Dom whispered into her ear.

* * *

 **Mia and Brian's house at 8pm**

"Man…I am telling you she looked like Beyoncé" Roman said confidently

"I am sure she did…" Tej said

"Why you saying it in that voice like you don't believe me.I had pictures, but my memory card got like formatted and stuff"

"I could heck your phone and get back all your files" Tej offered

"You don't trust me or something I thought we brothers man…" Roman said

"Hhmmm" Tej said knowing very well that unfortunately for Roman he could not spin his lies nearly as good as his wheels.

Ramsey just sat and watched Roman and Tej. While Han and Gisele spoke quietly in the corner.

 **In the Kitchen**

"Did you know that they were getting back today?" Mia asked Letty

"If I did I wouldn't have agreed to dinner and would be having desert at home upstairs in my bedroom" Letty answered setting the table as the boys spoke outside.

"You look like you're a million miles away…" Mia told Letty

"I am incredibly horny… " Letty answered honestly.

"Mami what's horny?" Jack asked as he entered

"I meant hungry big boy I am very very hungry" Letty said as she picked Jack up and spinning him around hoping to distract him

"See…what you did?" Mia scolded Letty

"It was still a nice save" Letty argued

 **Dinner**

"Jack has got grace!" Roman pointed at the toddler

"Honestly man…you gonna pick on a kid." Tej questioned

"A rule is a rule…age is just a number man"

"Alright Jack…you gonna say grace?" Dom asked his nephew

"Can you say bless us and bless the food…its short and simple"

Jack did as he was told and the family ate dinner then everyone hung around the backyard.

"Yo Dom…I we were going to grab a couple of drinks now…you interested?" Han asked

"I don't know man…" Dom said

"Come on man…Letty can handle for one night" Roman said

"Letty can handle what for one night?" Letty walked up to the guys

"We were going to grab some drinks now" Brian explained

"Its fine by me…I was gonna head home right about now.I will wait for you there" Letty told Dom and got on her tip toes to quickly peck his lips.

"Alright…Just don't pass out" Dom told her as he tightened his grip on her waist

"Ok"

* * *

 **Later that night at Dom and Letty's house.**

Letty got home and got found her new sexy lingerie that she had bought for Dom's homecoming and slipped it on and waited for him. When she noticed a velvet box on the dresser. When she opened it she was met with the sight of a beautiful simple necklace that she had to admit looked quite costly inside the box was a note that read I always think of you regardless of where I am. Dom returned home a few minutes later.

"Took you long enough…" Letty told Dom

"You changed"

"I wanted to be more comfortable." Letty said as she moved closer.

Dom sucked on Letty's neck and buried his face against her shoulder and his hands tangled in her hair while the other moved slowly up her arched up into him he grabbed her ass and hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his quickly unclasped her bra as he placed her on the bed while removing his dragged her nails down his back and started to unbuckle his them down his legs she felt how hard he 's mouth moved from her neck to her nipples and began sucking on them causing Letty to moan Dom started grinding on her and she whimpered trying to arch her hips to meet him.

"Fuck…no teasing tonight Dom I want …" Letty begged

"What…Uh what do you want?" Dom asked intensifying his grinding

"I want your dick inside me…please" Letty dug her nails into his abs as she tried not to come yet.

Dom ripped her panties of her as he rid himself of his 's hard on lay on Letty's soft stomach, his chest heaving as spasms rocked her body forward and upwards seeking him buried his face in her neck and started to circle her clit, she bit her lip to hold it he kissed her neck, chest between her breasts, stomach until he reached his mark where he began tongue play with her clit pulling and licking as she moaned.

Dom quickly thrust into her. Letty grip the sheets and threw her head back in ecstasy as Dom drove in and out of her at high speed. Letty tried at some point to get Dom to slow down , but he didn't.

"Uh fuck…no no no…yes yes yes" Letty shouted.

Soon letty came and came again and again and about five times after that.

"It hurts…it's too much."

That's when she flipped Dom and straddled breasts grazed his chest as she leaned down into him his fingers thread in her hair holding her close. Dom's hand slide up and down her side ,kneading her flesh. He shut his eyes as she began to move. Her fingers dug into his chest as he thrust up going deeper into her.

"Yes…oh Dom god I missed you"

Dom's moans got louder his back tightened straining pressing into hers with his eyes shut and his arms around her waist.

"I love you Letty"

"I love you too Papi"

Dom and Letty then dozed off to sleep before they woke again during the night and went at it again over and over again. Then they woke at dawn. Dom began to stir he swallowed tightly and looked over her naked body pressed against him barely covered up by sheets. He kissed her before heading to shower while she slept lord knows she needed it he made sure when he was done with her last night all she could do was shiver from the sensitivity of her body at some point he paused her from having her orgasm by teasing her to spell Vibrator she could barely say it. She just kept coming, multiple, squirting you name it she did it over and over again.

While Dom was in the shower, letty woke up to the front door being banged on she slipped on Dom's shirt and made her way down stairs at least try to she was in so much pain between her legs. As she looked through the peep hole she realised who it was.

"What do you want Roman?" Letty said annoyed

"Actually I was hoping to speak to Dom…He left pretty early yesterday I was hoping we could catch up today. Brian's to bust playing house with Mia to hang out and plus some fine ladies at the bar told me if I brought them Toretto the legend they would be willing to do some stuff…you know what I mean" Roman said and smiled his classic smile.

"I know exactly what you mean" Letty said as she leaned against the door frame.

"So where the big is guy…He inside." As roman was about to head in letty quickly blocked his path.

"Actually No, Look my husband has been gone for 2 months I have been horny since he left so if you really want to take him out try next week after I am done satisfying my needs. Basically we still fucking a lot so…" Letty told Roman

"Next week… Dom is a lucky bastard" Roman turned and left with that.

"Bye…" Letty told Roman as she closed the door behind him.

Roman made his way back to the car where Tej and Ramsey were waiting for him.

"What happened?" Tej asked

"Isn't it obvious she was wearing a t-shirt when she answered the door…They busy…Let's go. Let her fuck her husband." Ramsey replied

 **Upstairs**

"Who was that?" Dom asked he got out of the shower.

"Roman"

"What did he want?" Dom asked as he moved towards her.

"To hang out…" Letty said

"What did you tell him?"

"That we were still fucking" Letty smiled at Dom's shocked face.

"That blunt huh?"

"You know me I have always been a straight shooter…" Letty said as she grabbed him.

"Don't I know it"

"Dom stop talking and make love to me…slow I think we got the speed thing down properly and I can't walk straight, but I still want you. Slow Papi!"

* * *

 _ **The end!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review**_.

 _ **Let me know what you guys want to see next...Bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This was a request from DomLettyForever I know it took a long time to write, but I have had a huge writer's block. I know this isn't the best standard, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I owe nothing, I am nobody. Lol**_

* * *

 **Lunch (A Day before Dom's Birthday.)**

"So should I expect a niece or nephew anytime soon?" Mia asked

"It's just a lap dance Mia?" Letty said as looked around trying to find the perfect lingerie for Dom's lap dance.

"Honestly I am shocked you agreed to this…"

"Well, your brother begged me."

"Dom begged you…what was that like?"

 _Flashback_

 _Dom and Letty were lying in bed after having quite the evening. When Letty decided it was the perfect time to ask him what he wanted for his 30th birthday._

" _So half way to the big 6-0 papi…" Letty laughed._

" _You want to go another round?" Dom asked as he shifted to hover over._

" _Slow down…old man. I was just thinking about your birthday and I thought I should ask you what you want since you are literally the hardest person to gift." Letty asked._

" _Lap dance." Dom said as he started to kiss Letty's neck._

" _Seriously?" Letty sat up as Dom's answer surprised her._

" _Yeah…I really really do" Dom told Letty._

" _I honestly don't want to…can you pick something else. Like a blowjob while you drive or a wrist watch or we can make a sex tape?" Letty tried to reason with Dom._

" _You would rather a sex tape then a lap dance?" Dom asked._

" _Yes!" Letty said._

" _Please…Let, Come on." Dom begged Letty. "Please."_

" _FUCk! How about a car.? Mmmhhh, I can get you one." Letty asked._

" _I don't need a car. I want a lap dance."_

" _Dom…" Letty whined._

" _Alright…You can get me a car, your choice. Whatever you get me I'll love it. Can I continue now?"_

 _Dom and Letty then went another round._

 _End of Flashback_

"It was okay, it's just he really wants it." Letty told Mia.

"So how is this going to work again..?" Mia asked.

"When everyone leaves Dom gets his gifts from me? That's all you get Mia." Letty told her. "Although if everything goes according to plan you might get that niece or nephew after all."

 **Dom's birthday Barbeque**

Dom lifted his Corona to make a toast. As Letty took her place beside him.

"Thank you all for coming out. I appreciate it and I loved spending this day with people I love. Thank you all." Dom said they all drank from their respective drinks.

"Geez…Dom. You haven't been 30 for a full 24 hours and you're already turning soft." Han said.

"I love you too Dom, but I'm already married. It's not you it's me." Brian laughed.

"Look at it this way man…You'll be a millionaire when you retire. Not a lot of people can say that." Tej added.

"I think I see a grey hair…Letty." Roman said pointing at Dom's grey head.

"I see a big ass forehead." Om said as he turned to look at Roman.

All the boys cracked up.

"Damn man…I was just kidding. You had to go there." Roman said.

 **Later that Evening.**

"Thanks for coming…" Dom told Brian and Mia as he left.

"Bye and enjoy." Mia said as she hugged Dom goodbye. Dom gave Mia a questioning look as she left.

Dom re-entered the house and noticed Letty was missing. He was about to head upstairs when he noted that the garage light was on.

As Dom entered the garage slowly he saw a mesmerising cherry red Dodge Daytona (Super bird) and more importantly his wife lying on the hood of the car in very sexy matching red cherry lingerie with her I 'I just had wild sex hair' waiting for him.

"You can have a seat…"Letty said as she looked at the empty chair in front of the car.

"One rule Dom…you can't touch till I say you can." Letty told Dom as she moved off the car to turn the music on.

Letty soon closed her eyes and allowed her body to move to the Latin music playing in the background. As she moved closer to Dom she finally straddled him, she then leaned towards his ear only to lightly nibble on it causing Dom to groan. Slowly she began to nibble his neck, her hot breath making him weak. Letty placed her full weight on Dom and he could clearly feel the heat between her thighs radiate on to him. She locked eyes with him then started to grind into him.

"Fuck…How long does the rule stand for?" Dom asked enjoying the pleasure, but barely resisting to keep his hands off her.

Letty simply laughed. She began to slid up and down his length, pouting and biting her lips. Letty began bucking her hips up against his hard and fast, allowing the some groans and sighs to escape. Dom groaned as he felt his manhood pressing painfully against his jeans. She stood then slowly made her way down his body until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Taking her time she started rising from the floor using his knees for support. Turning her back to him she gave him the best view of her ass as she bent down then flipped her hair while giving him her bedroom eyes. Letty then kissed Dom, but denied him access when he tried to deepen the kiss. She gripped the bulge in his jeans, rubbing its lowly at first then increasing the pace.

"I want you to fuck me…hard and fast." Letty whispered

Letty hastily started unbuttoning Dom's jeans. Then slid her hand in and pulled his long, thick dick out instantly devouring his length with her very talented mouth, moving her tongue along his cock she started a fast rhythm. She started choking as Dom hit the back of her throat and Dom couldn't resist gripping her hair as his hips thrust forward.

"Stop. I'm going to come." Dom said as Letty pulled her swollen lips away.

Dom got off the chair shocking Letty as he dragged her and placed her in front of the car.

"No hands…I mean it." Letty said trying to mess with Dom.

"I'm a genuine outlaw Let. I play by my own rules." Dom told her.

In no time Dom had Letty on the Hood of the Dodge Daytona panting. Letty bit onto her lower lip as Dom began to work his fingers and mouth on her. His fingers knew exactly when and how to work her up as his mouth worked on her clit he slid in his fingers one at a time till he had three fingers moving in and out of her. Soon Letty's back was arching off the car helplessly. Not long after Letty was overcome with the glorious feeling of a very intense orgasm.

Dom then turned her over on the hood of the car and began to fuck her from behind.

"Yes…Yes god yes." Letty moaned.

Dom was pounding her like a jackhammer touching her all over. He rammed into her relentlessly .Then her eyes been to roll to the back of her head and she came again. Giving her no time to recover he pulled out and flipped her over then entered her again.

"Oh…" Letty was now completely weak and at Dom's mercy.

Her entire boy was aware of everything Dom did to her. Letty tried to focus, but her mind slipped into memories of the night Dom took her virginity, the night they got married, when he told her he loved her and the days he begged her to stay. Then she thought of Elena, how he made love to her and suddenly she was so possessive and started gripping his shoulders and biting his neck as she took him in deeper. Dom groaned then spread her further as he watched his dick move in and out of her. Dom picked up speed and pounded into her hard and fast.

"I love you…Let." Dom told Letty as he felt himself about to reach the edge.

Letty let go off his shoulders and lost control. Letty started crying and smiling. Dom was concerned about how violently her body was moving.

"Let?" Dom asked as he slowed his motions.

"No…Please fuck. Faster!" Letty demanded.

Dom moved faster and grabbed her wrists placing them above her head where he held them. He kept his eyes on her as her back arched painfully off the hood of the car. Then she came and gripped him so tight he came seconds later. Letty could barely move so Dom got a hold of his breathing then put his t-shirt on her and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and got in next to her then he pulled her to him.

"I love the car thank you…" Dom kissed her.

"That it…" Letty asked.

"I love you too that was a…a pretty intense orgasm you had there. You alright?"

"I just realised I love you more than I thought I did and I love it." Letty kissed him lightly.

"I got one more present for you." Letty told Dom.

"Oh yeah…can I have it?" Dom asked.

"Here…" Letty handed Dom the keys to the Dodge Daytona with multiple key chains on it.

"Key chains. That's original, thank you I always wanted key chains" Dom mocked.

"Read them…Idiot." Letty told him.

"Best…dad in the world." Letty smiled at him.

"You fucking me?" Dom asked.

"Not right now…, but my garage performance that was something to remember."

"Let?"

"I found out last week. I haven't told anyone. Congrats Dom…welcome to fatherhood." Letty smiled at Dom as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I fucking love you…" Dom said as he kissed Letty. "Best birthday ever…"

"Alright birthday boy…get some sleep" Letty said.

Dom and Letty went to sleep cuddling that day. Both so happy and in love. They life hasn't been the easiest, but based on the ending it was perfect. Dom loved her since she was 16 and Letty loved him all her life, but neither of them thought that it would ever be this good.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I took so long with this. I hope i didn't disappoint. And thanks for reading, please review.**_


End file.
